


Supernatural Hunger Games Simulator

by ILoveYou_IKnow



Series: BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator- Fandom Edition! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveYou_IKnow/pseuds/ILoveYou_IKnow
Summary: Basically just me using BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator to see who would apparently win in the Hunger Games, and making comments on it throughout. Super original, I know. Credit for this idea goes towards all people who have done this idea before, especially And_Penny with their story Hamilton Hunger Games Simulator for inspiring me to comment on what happens. Website I used is here: http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/disclaimer.php(Please don't kill me for not including your favourite characters, I will change up casts in future versions of this)Hunger Games, Supernatural, and BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator are not my own. Rated T for swearing.





	1. Introduction of the characters and districts

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iloveyouiknowblog

District 1: Luxury  
Lucifer  
Abaddon

District 2: Masonry  
Arthur Ketch  
Billie

District 3: Technology  
Mick Davies  
Bela Talbot

District 4: Fishing  
Bobby  
Eileen Leahy

District 5: Power  
Crowley  
Dr. Hess

District 6: Transportation  
Sam Winchester  
Charlie Bradbury

District 7: Lumber  
John Winchester  
Jody Mills

District 8: Textiles  
Kevin Tran  
Ellen Harvelle

District 9: Grain  
Castiel  
Meg Masters 

District 10: Livestock  
Jack Kline  
Ruby 

District 11: Agriculture  
Ben Braeden  
Lisa Braeden

District 12: Mining  
Dean Winchester  
Jo Harvelle


	2. The Bloodbath

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

Lisa Braeden runs away from the Cornucopia.

Kevin Tran, Jo Harvelle, and Meg Masters work together to get as many supplies as possible.

Charlie Bradbury grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

Ruby runs away from the Cornucopia.

Sam Winchester runs away from the Cornucopia.

Jody Mills runs away from the Cornucopia.

Lucifer runs away from the Cornucopia.

Dean Winchester runs away from the Cornucopia.

John Winchester breaks Mick Davies's nose for a basket of bread. (Typical John thing to do)

Castiel finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver.

Crowley runs away from the Cornucopia.

Ellen Harvelle runs away from the Cornucopia.

Ben Braeden stays at the cornucopia for resources.

Abaddon runs away from the Cornucopia.

Bela Talbot rips a mace out of Jack Kline's hands.

Bobby Singer, Dr. Hess, and Billie work together to get as many supplies as possible. (WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BOBBY? YOU’RE WORKING WITH THE ABSOLUTE WRONG PEOPLE!!!!)

Arthur Ketch and Eileen Leahy fight for a bag. Eileen Leahy gives up and retreats.


	3. Day/Night 1

Castiel receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Dean Winchester and Jody Mills work together for the day.

Ellen Harvelle questions her sanity.

Lisa Braeden chases Ben Braeden.

Charlie Bradbury, Eileen Leahy, and Sam Winchester hunt for other tributes.

Dr. Hess receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. (Who is giving Hess clean water? Let me know so I can make their death slow and painful.)

Abaddon begs for Lucifer to kill her. He refuses, keeping Abaddon alive.

John Winchester searches for firewood.

Arthur Ketch makes a wooden spear.

Crowley tries to spear fish with a trident.

Jack Kline explores the arena.

Jo Harvelle repeatedly stabs Billie to death with sais.

Mick Davies and Bela Talbot hunt for other tributes.

Meg Masters discovers a cave.

Ruby and Bobby Singer split up to search for resources. (Let’s just agree that this version of Bobby probably needs to be supervised around anyone harmful, otherwise he’ll probably try to make friends with them.)

Kevin Tran cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. (NOOOOOOOOOO…. My precious angel.)

 

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Billie  
District 2

Kevin Tran  
District 8

 

Lucifer loses sight of where he is.

Arthur Ketch forces Jo Harvelle to kill Mick Davies or Meg Masters. She refuses to kill, so Arthur Ketch kills her instead. (Motherfucker.)

Ellen Harvelle lets Eileen Leahy into her shelter.

Ben Braeden goes to sleep.

Bobby Singer sets up camp for the night.

Lisa Braeden's trap kills Sam Winchester. (STOP KILLING THE PEOPLE THAT I LOVE.)

Jody Mills, Jack Kline, Dr. Hess, and John Winchester sleep in shifts.

Abaddon fends Castiel, Bela Talbot, and Charlie Bradbury away from her fire.

Crowley and Ruby tell stories about themselves to each other. (Totally normal. Just the King of Hell and a backstabbing demon sitting down to talk about their lives.)

Dean Winchester starts a fire.


	4. Day/Night 2

Ruby and Meg Masters work together for the day. (Why does everyone seem to trust Ruby?)

Ellen Harvelle tends to Lucifer's wounds.

Dr. Hess, Bobby Singer, and Dean Winchester unsuccessfully ambush John Winchester, Mick Davies, and Castiel, who kill them instead. (I’m currently stuck between Crowley saying “Ding dong the bitch is dead” and Brendon Urie saying “What the fuck is going on?!)

Bela Talbot attacks Charlie Bradbury, but she manages to escape.

Jack Kline collects fruit from a tree.

Jody Mills sprains her ankle while running away from Ben Braeden. (Ben, you are a child. Stop that.)

Eileen Leahy camouflauges herself in the bushes.

Arthur Ketch and Abaddon work together for the day.

Crowley searches for firewood.

Lisa Braeden sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

 

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Jo Harvelle  
District 12

Sam Winchester  
District 6

Dr. Hess  
District 5

Bobby Singer  
District 4

Dean Winchester  
District 12

 

Mick Davies attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

Jody Mills goes to sleep. (Jody is smart. She wants no part in the drama occurring. Be like Jody.)

Eileen Leahy, Arthur Ketch, Abaddon, and Crowley sleep in shifts. (STOP WITH THE BAD DECISIONS. HE LITERALLY SHOT SOMEONE BECAUSE THEY REFUSED TO SHOOT HIS FRIEND OR HER (KINDA) FRIEND.)

Ellen Harvelle questions her sanity.

Ruby tries to sing herself to sleep.

Lucifer climbs a tree to rest.

Bela Talbot and Meg Masters track down and kill Charlie Bradbury. (MY BABY, NOOOOOOOOO!)

Ben Braeden tries to treat his infection.

Lisa Braeden and Castiel huddle for warmth. (Cas, I get that Dean is dead, but you can’t just snuggle with his ex like that.)

Jack Kline cooks his food before putting his fire out.

John Winchester cooks his food before putting his fire out.


	5. Day/Night 3

Arthur Ketch, John Winchester, Eileen Leahy, Ben Braeden, and Lisa Braeden hunt for other tributes. (STOP FUCKING TRUSTING KETCH. SOMEONE KILL HIM ALREADY.)

Mick Davies stalks Bela Talbot. (Ummm… Mick, you OK there, buddy?)

Lucifer fishes.

Meg Masters tries to spear fish with a trident.

Abaddon collects fruit from a tree.

Ellen Harvelle stalks Crowley.

Jack Kline taints Ruby's food, killing her. (Good work, Jack. Didn’t know you had it in you.)

Castiel scares Jody Mills off.

 

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Charlie Bradbury  
District 6

Ruby  
District 10

 

Jody Mills, Castiel, Lucifer, and Eileen Leahy tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. (Great idea, just casually hang out with Lucifer.)

Bela Talbot questions her sanity.

Ellen Harvelle and Crowley talk about the tributes still alive.

Lisa Braeden cooks her food before putting her fire out.

Jack Kline fends Mick Davies, John Winchester, and Abaddon away from his fire.

Arthur Ketch attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. (Take that, you darn dirty demon.)

Meg Masters sets up camp for the night.

Ben Braeden loses sight of where he is.


	6. Day/Night 4

Abaddon makes a slingshot.

Lucifer fishes.

Bela Talbot goes hunting. (Wow, you know that hunter populations are scarce when Bela is actually going out to hunt.)

Ben Braeden steals from Crowley while he isn't looking. (Is Ben going to grow up into a life of crime or something?)

Jody Mills defeats Eileen Leahy in a fight, but spares her life.

Lisa Braeden stabs Mick Davies while his back is turned. (WTF, Lisa? He hasn’t done anything wrong.)

Meg Masters sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

Jack Kline, Ellen Harvelle, and John Winchester hunt for other tributes.

Castiel tracks down and kills Arthur Ketch. (MY SAVIOUR!)

 

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Mick Davies  
District 3

Arthur Ketch  
District 2

 

Crowley is awoken by nightmares.

Castiel severely injures Eileen Leahy and leaves her to die. (Just as I was saying you were my saviour. Shame on you.)

Ben Braeden cries himself to sleep.

Jody Mills sets up camp for the night.

Jack Kline questions his sanity.

Lisa Braeden bashes Bela Talbot's head in with a mace.

Ellen Harvelle and Meg Masters tell stories about themselves to each other.

Abaddon poisons John Winchester's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies.

Lucifer stays awake all night.


	7. Day/Night 5

Ellen Harvelle makes a wooden spear.

Lisa Braeden forces Crowley to kill Jack Kline or Jody Mills. He refuses to kill, so Lisa Braeden kills him instead. (STOP KILLING ALL MY LOVED ONES!)

Meg Masters attacks Castiel, but he manages to escape.

Ben Braeden strangles John Winchester after engaging in a fist fight. (I’m honestly starting to root for Ben more and more.)

Lucifer practices his archery.

 

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Eileen Leahy  
District 4

Bela Talbot  
District 3

Abaddon  
District 1

Crowley  
District 5

John Winchester  
District 7

 

Jack Kline convinces Castiel to snuggle with him. (Ummmmmm, well, this is really weird.)

Lisa Braeden and Lucifer huddle for warmth. (Well, certainly a…unique choice to cuddle.)

Ben Braeden destroys Meg Masters's supplies while she is asleep.

Ellen Harvelle climbs a tree to rest.

Jody Mills accidently steps on a landmine. (NOOOOO!)


	8. The Feast/Day/Night 6

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

Lisa Braeden, Jack Kline, Meg Masters, and Ben Braeden team up to grab food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs. (Why are this many of you teaming up? You do realise that means you have to kill your friends, right?)

Ellen Harvelle sets Castiel on fire with a molotov. (Castiel, did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?)

Lucifer decides not to go to The Feast.

 

Ben Braeden attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death. (Oh, come ON!)

Meg Masters discovers a river.

Lisa Braeden's trap kills Ellen Harvelle. (STOP KILLING PEOPLE I LOVE, LISA!)

Lucifer discovers a cave.

Jack Kline sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

 

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Jody Mills  
District 7

Castiel  
District 9

Ben Braeden  
District 11

Ellen Harvelle  
District 8

 

Jack Kline tries to treat his infection.

Lucifer and Lisa Braeden run into each other and decide to truce for the night. (Lucifer, seriously. Kill her or she’ll kill you.)

Meg Masters sees a fire, but stays hidden.


	9. Day/Night 7

Lisa Braeden tends to Meg Masters's wounds. (Wow, I’m surprised. This Lisa actually can be compassionate.)

Lucifer dies from an infection. (WHERE ARE THESE INFECTIONS COMING FROM?!)

Jack Kline tries to spear fish with a trident.

 

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

Lucifer  
District 1

 

Meg Masters goes to sleep.

Jack Kline begs for Lisa Braeden to kill him. She refuses, keeping Jack Kline alive. (Thank Chuck.)


	10. Day/Night 8

Jack Kline diverts Meg Masters's attention and runs away.

Lisa Braeden accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it. (Ding dong the bitch is dead!)

 

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

Lisa Braeden  
District 11

 

Meg Masters dies trying to escape the arena.


	11. The Winner/Statistics

The winner is Jack Kline from District 10!

 

Rankings (people)

1\. Jack Kline  
2\. Meg Masters  
3\. Lisa Braeden  
4\. Lucifer  
5\. Ellen Harvelle  
6\. Ben Braeden  
7\. Castiel  
8\. Jody Mills  
9\. John Winchester  
10\. Crowley  
11\. Abaddon  
12\. Bela Talbot  
13\. Eileen Leahy  
14\. Arthur Ketch  
15\. Mick Davies  
16\. Ruby  
17\. Charlie Bradbury  
18\. Dean Winchester  
19\. Bobby Singer  
20\. Dr. Hess  
21\. Sam Winchester  
22\. Jo Harvelle  
23\. Kevin Tran  
24\. Billie

Rankings (teams)

1\. District 10  
2\. District 9  
3\. District 11  
4\. District 1  
5\. District 8  
6\. District 7  
7\. District 5  
8\. District 3  
9\. District 4  
10\. District 2  
11\. District 6  
12\. District 12 

Number of kills

5: Lisa Braeden  
5: Castiel  
3: John Winchester  
3: Mick Davies  
1: Arthur Ketch  
1: Bela Talbot  
1: Ellen Harvelle  
1: Jo Harvelle  
1: Jack Kline  
1: Ben Braeden  
1: Meg Masters


End file.
